In recent years, as coating compositions for vehicles which requires high degree of aesthetic decorative property and board excellent properties of a paint film, solvent type or water-soluble type of acrylic resin/melamine resin coating compositions and acrylic resin/urethane resin coating compositions have been mainly utilized.
Also, as different coating compositions from the thermosetting coating compositions described above, Japanese patent publication 1960210 discloses an ultraviolet-curable coating composition comprising an ultraviolet curable polyfunctional (meth)acrylate and acrylic resin, polyisocyanate compound, light stabilizer and photopolymerization initiator. And Japanese patent publication 2504061 discloses an ultraviolet-curable coating composition comprising an ultraviolet curable polyfunctional (meth)acrylate and acrylic resin, melamine resin or urea resin, light stabilizer and photopolymerization initiator.
However, the acrylic resin/urethane resin coating compositions and the acrylic resin/melamine resin coating compositions described before are not necessarily sufficient in distinction of image of the paint film and are insufficient in view of productivity of the paint film because it takes long time to cure the coating composition. On the other hand, the ultraviolet-curable coating compositions of Japanese patent publication 1960210 and 2504061 give excellent distinction of image of the paint film and have high level productivity of the paint film, but can not give the paint film having excellent scratch resistance.
The present invention has an object to provide the ultraviolet-curable coating composition which can give the paint film having not only excellent scratch resistance and high degree of aesthetic decorative property, but also excellent adhesion and excellent gasoline resistance, and have high level productivity of the paint film, and the coated article obtained by application of the ultraviolet-curable coating composition.